


By Any Other Name.

by SinaMariaRose



Series: Gabriel, Dog, & 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Four Horsemen, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Being an Idiot (Supernatural), Healthy Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Not Ashamed, Immortality, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Past Relationship(s), Pre-Apocalypse, Rare Pairings, References to Norse Religion & Lore, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: Gabriel realises that War's real name, is actually, really, truly War.[In which they've been together for centuries and Gabe wants to respect his boyfriend's boundaries.][TW: Those named Roger may hate this.]
Relationships: Gabriel & Kali (Supernatural), Gabriel & War, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Gabriel/War
Series: Gabriel, Dog, & 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716790
Kudos: 7





	By Any Other Name.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't own anything. Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me.  
> 2\. This is the first time I've ever written Supernatural fanfic.  
> 3\. No, I will not apologize.

"I'm just saying, man." Gabriel raised his free hand up, waving his half eaten lollipop around. He immediately put his arm back down a second later, giving the passing woman-- who he had almost hit-- a sheepish smile in response to her irritated glare. "Maybe you shouldn't trash talk the dead?"

War rolled his eyes so far, that for a moment Gabriel wondered if he had fainted.

"Who the Hell does that?" War hissed, and for the the thousandth time that day, Gabriel let out a loud groan. War tugged on Gabriel's arm, their arms still interlocked from when the Archangel had offered his arm up to the Horseman, and Gabe allowed him to do so; somehow pulling their already flush bodies closer. "Roger. Who names their son that?"

War let out a disgusted scoff, and Gabriel snickered at the way his nose scrunched up.

"Oh, c'mon." Gabe nudged the taller man's shoulder, already summoning a chocolate bar to replace his eaten lollipop. "Roger isn't _that_ bad, is it?"

"It is, Gabe." War whispers, the look of horror on his face making Gabriel let out a surprised giggle. The giggle turned into a snort, so Gabe quickly shoved his chocolate bar in his mouth; ignoring the delighted grin on War's face. "It really is."

"Okay," Gabriel paused long enough to hold the half eaten Hershey up to War's face, only pulling away when the taller man took a reluctant bite out of it; not without rolling his eyes, of course. "What about you, handsome?"

"What about me?" War rose an eyebrow at the shorter man. 

"If Roger's truly a horrid name, given only to the spawns of Satan himself, then what's your real name?" Gabriel hummed. "What about that, tough guy?"

Gabriel frowned when War didn't reply, not even his typical monotone of 'ha, ha, ha' when Gabriel's boyfriend got tired of conversation or couldn't think of a remark off the top of his head. 

Gabriel turned to face him, only to be met with an eerie blank look. Gabriel stopped walking, War following his lead. The Archangel stared into the Horseman's eyes, searching for some sort of emotion. It wasn't uncommon for War to stop responding to Gabriel, but most of time his boyfriend could sense when those moments were coming; far enough in advance for him to casually send Gabriel a "fuck off" text. 

"Gabriel.." Said Archangel jolted a bit, pulled from his swiftly spiraling thoughts. Immediately, Gabe's eyes flew down to War's lips; noting the slight curl pulling up into a small smile. Gabe felt his shoulders relax a bit; if War was upset or going through a moment, then he wouldn't bother speaking---let alone try to smile. "My name is War."

"Oh." Gabe's voice came out flat, despite the visible flush rushing up to his cheeks. 

"What did you think it was?" War had an amused smirk on his lips. 

Gabriel let out an annoyed--embarrassed-- huff, already moving to untangle his arm from the other man's. War let out a laugh, grabbing Gabe's hand and leading him into a spin. Once Gabe's back hit War's chest, the taller man wrapped his arms around him. War led the Archangel into rocking side to side, nosing the side of Gabriel's neck. 

Gabriel let out a surprised laugh, only for it to once again turn into a snort. The sound only served to embarrass Gabriel further, turning his face away from War. War simply poked the side of his cheek, the huff that escaped the man in his arms only causing him to smile more. 

"Gabe.." War whispered, directly into Gabe's ear; his breathe sending a shudder down Gabriel's spine. "What did you think it was?"

"I dunno," Gabe sighed, his eyes searching around for something to focus on. Something red caught his eyesight, and he followed it down to War's hand: down to the ring that sat snug on his finger. Staring down at it, Gabriel considered running a finger over it; he could already feel the ring's effect on him, his blood pumping from adrenaline. Shaking his head, Gabe allowed that temptation to fly away; settling on putting his hands on top of War's instead. "Kinda figured it was a title..or something. Thought you'd tell me your name when you were ready. When you trusted me enough."

"Gabe, we've been together for..what?" War paused, likely trying to remember how long its been. After about six seconds of silence, War just let out an annoyed huff. "Many fucking centuries! A long ass time, and you thought--after all this time-- I still didn't trust you?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" War repeated, and Gabriel could already feel the judgemental look his lover was giving him. Gabriel couldn't see his face, wasn't even making an attempt to, but spending "many fucking centuries" with someone just tends to give you that knowledge. 

"Names are important..War." Gabriel had been calling the other man by that name since the day they met, but the Archangel never had to try and it force it out. Now that he knew it wasn't simply a title, his throat seemed to close up the minute the name tried to form on his tongue. It was moments like these that made Gabriel wish he'd never decided to go into hiding amongst the Norse Gods. They were all a bunch of bloodthirsty, arrogant pricks: a place where someone who hated fighting and jerkwads would avoid at all cause--the perfect place for someone like Gabriel to hide in plain sight.

However, they really put a huge importance on names. No matter how much Gabriel didn't like most of them, he couldn't bring himself to throw that tradition aside: at least, not again. He saw how difficult it was for Kali, and because he hadn't understood its importance, he lost her.

"For Norse gods," War pointed out, stepping away from Gabriel; the shorter man's fingers grazing over War's knuckles. "And I, dear Angel, am not a God."

Gabriel scoffed. "Death doesn't even know what you--hey!"

As War took off running down the streets, his laughter ringing like bells in the wind, Gabriel stared wide eyed at his hand. The Archangel blinked, half convinced that doing so would bring his half eaten chocolate bar back. 

Did War just..? He did. That little--

"ASSHOLE!" Gabriel screeched, immediately tearing after his boyfriend. An old lady glared at Gabriel, and War only snickered at him: throwing the middle finger over his shoulder. 

Despite this, Gabriel's smile didn't leave his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Seriously y'all, what is this?]  
> [BTW, I'm still not sorry. ]


End file.
